Darkness And Light
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Dragomon grew impatient and decided to take the light that lies with in Kari. Soon her life force will be drained that is if Davis and the others can save her
1. Take The Light

"Man it's beautiful outside." Kari said. Months have passed since the defeat of Malomyotismon and right now the digidestine were down by the ocean.

"I know there's not a cloud in the sky." Yolei said.

"On a day like this I don't see how anything could go wrong." T.K. said.

"Be careful T.K. you might jinx us." Davis said.

"Oh come on Davis you're not going to believe that are you." There old friend Ross said.

"You're just saying that because nothing bad really happens to you." Davis said.

"You don't know that. Hey has anyone seen Gotsumon?" Ross said.

"He went and played with Gatomon in the sand." Hawkmon said.

"Gatomon?" Kari shouted.

"Over here." Gatomon said.

"Where's Gotsumon?" Ross said.

"Right here." Gotsumon said as he popped his head out of the sand. Inside the water were a pair of glowing red eyes.

…

The Dark Ocean

A bunch of Scubamon came into a throne room and were on one knee.

"You summoned us your great one." A Scubamon said. They went to follow orders by the king of the Dark Ocean, Dragomon.

"I am tired of waiting." Dragomon said. "I want the crest of light. I want Kari Kamiya."

"But master we've tried bringing her a couple times, but she manages to get away." A Scubamon said.

"It's because of those meddlesome friends of hers." Dragomon said. "I shall handle getting her and destroying her friends myself."

…

The Real World

Davis, Kari, and Ross were walking back to their apartments before they went down their separate ways.

"How could you not have sand under those rocks?" Ross said.

"I don't know." Gotsumon said.

"I wonder the same thing about you're other partner Aquamon and how he's just made out of water." Gatomon said.

"I'm standing right here you know." Aquamon said.

"Gatomon it amazes me on what you think about." Kari said and held her head because she felt sharp pain.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"What's the matter?" Ross said.

"I don't know. That was so weird." Kari said.

"It looks like you're in real pain." Veemon said.

"Yeah are you sure you're okay?" Gotsumon said.

"Yeah I think I just need to get some rest." Kari said.

"You want me to walk you home." Davis said.

"It's okay I'll be fine. Bye guys." Kari said and walked back home.

"You can be so predictable." Ross said.

"What does that mean?" Davis said.

"You know what that means, and I mean that both ways." Ross said. "Why don't you just go and tell her that you like her."

"I don't even know how." Davis said.

"Dude you hold the digi-egg of courage. Just go up to her, hold her hands, look her in the eyes and just tell her." Ross said.

"I'll never understand how you would possibly know that." Davis said.

"Hey I have my sources." Ross said. On the way back to her apartment Kari was in a deep thought.

'That pain just came out of nowhere. I haven't felt like this since those times I was pulled into the Dark Ocean.' Kari thought.

"Kari are you sure you're okay?" Gatomon said.

"Don't worry about it." Kari said.

"You cannot avoid me." Kari heard someone said.

"Gatomon did you hear that?" Kari said.

"Hear what?" Gatomon said.

"No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, you shall be mine." The voice said.

"Davis is that you. You better not try to scare me." Kari said.

"Kari what the heck are you talking about?" Gatomon said.

"I guess I'm just hearing things." Kari said and she kept moving on to her apartment. When she got there Tai and Agumon were just hanging out.

"Hey Kari how's it going?" Tai said.

"She's acting weird." Gatomon said.

"What do you mean?" Tai said.

"It's nothing." Kari said.

"Kari your head was in pain, you were hearing things, if that doesn't say weird I don't know what will." Gatomon said. "You haven't acted like that since, the Dark Ocean."

"Dark Ocean? You mean that creepy ocean you and Ken were dragged into." Agumon said.

"It has nothing to do with the Dark Ocean." Kari said.

"You actually thought Davis was trying to scare you. When has Davis ever tried to scare you?" Gatomon said.

"I just thought he was pulling a prank." Kari said.

"Yeah him being funny is one of the reasons you like him." Tai said.

"What you can't possibly know that." Kari said with her face red.

"Yes I do." Tai said holding up a book.

"You read my diary." Kari said.

"Big brothers are allow." Tai said.

"I didn't even know you had a diary." Agumon said. Then a bright purple flash came into the room.

"Hey what is that?" Tai said.

"Kari Kamiya." The same voice said.

"That's the voice I heard earlier." Kari whispered. "Who are you, what do you want?"

"I am Dragomon, your king of the Dark Ocean." Dragomon said.

"The Dark Ocean!" Kari said.

"What is it you want?" Tai said.

"I have come for the powers you have of light Kari." Dragomon said. "You shall become my queen."

"No I'll never become yours." Kari said.

"Forget it, you're not getting my sister plus you're not her type." Tai said with Agumon and Gatomon ready to fight.

"You really have read my diary." Kari said.

"She will be mine. I am not going to be stopped again. You will hand over the powers of light that came from your crest of light. You will give me your light." Dragomon said.

"No I'll never give you the powers of light." Kari said.

"Then I will take it." Dragomon said and the light got more intense.

"Hey Davis look." Veemon said as Davis and Veemon continued to walk home and saw the purple light.

"Wait a minute that's right near Kari and Tai's home. We better get there fast Veemon. Something tells me that Tai and Kari might be in trouble." Davis said and they hurried their way to Tai and Kari.


	2. Into The Dark Ocean

"Tai, Kari!" Davis shouted as he made it to their apartment and when he went in the place was a wreck.

"It looks like and earthquake hit this place." Veemon said.

"Usually that's a tornado." Davis said.

"Davis!" He turned and saw Ross with Gotsumon and Aquamon.

"You saw the light too." Davis said.

"I think half of the city saw it. The others are on their way." Ross said.

"What happened here?" Gotsumon said.

"Oh no, Kari!" Ross said as they found her on the ground and she looked pale.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Davis said.

"Yes Davis that's why all her colors, even her clothes, are turning black and white." Ross said sarcastically.

"Davis, Ross!" All the other digidestine came in and they all saw Kari.

"What's wrong with Kari?" Sora said.

"I don't know." Ross said.

"Where's Tai?" Matt said.

"Guys." They saw Tai with Agumon and Gatomon.

"Tai are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I'm fine, but Kari isn't." Tai said.

"What happened?" Yolei said.

"I'm not exactly sure. There was this bright light and this voice saying his name is Dragomon." Tai said.

"Dragomon, who's that?" Cody said.

"He said he was the king of the Dark Ocean." Tai said.

"The Dark Ocean!" Ken said. "That's the dimension that helped me become the digimon emperor and keeps coming after Kari."

"Well it looks like they failed this time." Davis said.

"Wrong Davis." There was another bright light and Gennai came through.

"Gennai what are you doing here?" Mimi said.

"I sensed the powers of darkness and it came from here." Gennai said.

"Gennai this guy named Dragomon came and did something to Kari." Tai said.

"This is bad." Gennai said.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"The light from Kari's crest of light is gone." Gennai said.

"That's what Dragomon wanted." Tai said.

"Without the light Kari's life won't last long." Gennai said. "Her life force is draining."

"What does that mean?" Sora said.

"If we don't do something Kari isn't going to make it." Izzy said.

"Gennai do something." Davis said.

"There's nothing I can do." Gennai said.

"Well there has to be something we can do to help Kari." Yolei said.

"If we can get the light back then she should be saved." Gennai said.

"How do we get it back?" Ross said.

"Dragomon must have it." Gatomon said.

"Great and he's in the Dark Ocean." Tai said.

"How are we going to get into the Dark Ocean?" Ross said.

"I can help with that." Ken said. "Remember when I opened a portal to send Daemon into the Dark Ocean. I think I can do the same thing."

"Ken that seems risky." Yolei said.

"Yeah last time you almost didn't make it." Cody said.

"That doesn't matter now!" Davis said. "Kari needs us."

"Davis is right." Ken said. "I have to do this or we will lose Kari."

"You can also bet I'm going in." Davis said.

"I'm going too." T.K. said.

"Same here." Yolei said.

"Me too." Cody said.

"The same goes for me." Ross said.

"I'm going too she's my sister." Tai said.

"So am I she's my partner." Gatomon said.

"Not a good idea." T.K. said. "Gatomon you won't be able to digivolve and the last time I was there, there was a control spire. Since there aren't any more in the digital world there must be hundreds in the Dark Ocean."

"But what about Ross Gotsumon won't be able to digivole?" Joe said.

"Aquamon can armor digivolve and Gotsumon is going because wherever I go he goes." Ross said.

"Then its settle, but you must hurry." Gennai said. "Kari will become more pale without her light and she doesn't have much time left."

"I promise I'm going to get it back. Okay Ken do your stuff." Davis said. Ken held out his D3 and focused.

"Just remember Ken we are right here with you." Yolei said as they all placed their hands on his shoulders. Ken focused and was able to open a small portal, but Ken grew pain.

"Come on Ken." Cody said.

"You can do this." T.K. said. Ken tried his best to focus and the portal started to get bigger.

"That's it you're doing it." Yolei said.

"Keep going." Ross said.

"We know you got this, do it for Kari." Davis said and Ken was able to fight the pain and got the portal open.

"Okay there, but once we cross and we even get the light back it will be a while until I can open one back. That is if I can open one back." Ken said.

"We'll worry about that later, right now let's go." Davis said and they all jumped in and into the Dark Ocean.

…

Dragomon's Throne Room

"Sir you got the light, but what about the girl." A Scubamon said.

"Now that I have the light I don't need the girl." Dragomon said.

"But your majesty those other humans will surely come for the light. They do have the former digimon emperor with them so they can come right into this world." Scubamon said.

"That is exactly what I'm hoping for so I can destroy them once and for all including that foolish boy. In fact they're already here." Dragomon said because he sensed that Davis and the others had arrived. The digidestine were in the Dark Ocean.

"So this is the Dark Ocean." Cody said.

"Now I know what all the fuss was about. I can see why you and Kari don't like this place Ken and I once was down at the beach when a storm was rolling in." Ross said.

"It is a horrible place." Ken said.

"Enough talk we got to find this Dragomon." Davis said.

"But how, we don't even know where he is." Yolei said.

"How hard could it be to find a dark creature in a world like this? Let's just get going." Davis said.

"Davis is right we better get going." T.K. said and they started to search for Dragomon.


	3. Early Bird

"Just as I thought those children are here." Dragomon said.

"What shall we do master?" Scubamon said.

"Go my birdies and hunt those children down." Dragomon said and a bunch of giant seagull like creatures started flying through the air. Meanwhile the digidestine kept looking for Dragomon's lair.

"Where is this lair?" Yolei said.

"We got to keep moving, Kari probably doesn't have much time." T.K. said. Davis stopped for a while and looked out to the ocean.

"Hey are you alright?" Ross said.

"I was just thinking about Kari. All the good times I had with her." Davis said.

"Hey don't worry we'll save her and make this fish man or whatever pay." Ross said.

"Look out." Veemon said. They saw one of the seagull creatures came at them, but they ducked down.

"What the heck was that?" Ross said.

"Watch out there are more." Davis said and all the digidestine ducked down before those birds grabbed them.

"What are those?" Yolei said.

"Are they digimon?" Cody said.

"I'm not sure if they are digimon." Armadillomon said.

"Come on you guys better digivolve." T.K. said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., and Ross said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…..Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…..Halsemon The Wings Of Love"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…..Digmon The Drill Of Knowledge"

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Aquamon armor digivolve to…..Washamon The Shard Of Generosity"

"Ken should I get in this?" Wormmon said.

"Not a good idea because you could be their meal and you probably can't digivolve in the Dark Ocean." Ken said.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon launched his flame attacks, but the seagull creatures dodged it.

"So close yet so far." Washamon said.

"Well let's see you do any better." Flamedramon said.

"**Ice Strike**." Wahsamon launched some ice shards, but he missed too.

"Just what I thought." Flamedramon said.

"Halsemon try to get them to stay still." Pegasusmon said.

"**Eagle Eyes**." Halsemon launched yellow rings that froze the seagull creatures.

"**Star Shower**." Pegasusmon launched his barrage of stars.

"Cody look out." Ken said as one of the creatures was about to grab him.

"Back off Bird Brain." Digmon said as he tried to scare it away by spinning his drills.

"These things are everywhere." Yolei said.

"Wait Ken look around. There aren't any control spires." Ross said.

"You're right so Wormmon and Gotsumon should be able to digivolve." Ken said.

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon"

"Gotsumon digivolve to…Monochromon"

"Yeah this is what I'm talking about." Monochromon said.

"Well let's get in this." Stingmon said as he flew up with Halsemon and Pegasusmon.

"**Spiking Strike**." Stingmon tried to strike the bird, but was repelled.

"Oh no Stingmon." Ken said.

"**Volcanic Strike**." Monochromon tried to shoot them down, but they were moving too fast.

"These things are too fast for us to even tough." Washamon said.

"I wish Nerfertimon was here so we can use the golden noose." Pegasusmon said.

"Now what do we do here." Digmon said.

"In the meantime Flamedramon behind you." Davis said and one grabbed Flamedramon.

"Hey let me go big bird or you'll be a fried chicken." Flamedramon said.

"They're too strong." Halsemon said.

"Anyone got any ideas." Cody said.

"How about getting me down first." Flamedramon said.

"Monochromon give me a good one." Washamon said as he jumped on his tail and Monochromon tossed him. Washamon made it and slashed the bird's wing and Flamedramon was free.

"We need a new game plan." Ross said.

"It would help if we knew what these things were." Yolei said.

"Guys go back to your rookie levels and get ready to DNA digivolve, it seems to be our best chance." Davis said.

"But Davis without Gatomon Aquailamon can't be Silphymon." Yolei said.

"I know Yolei, but you usually work best with what you got." Davis said.

"I do don't I." Yolei said.

"Now's not the time to be full of yourself." Ross said and the digimon except Monochromon and Stingmon dedigivolved and were getting ready to digivolve again.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquailamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon"

"Aquamon digivolve to…..Tsunamimon"

"Patamon digivolve to….. Angemon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon. DNA digivolve to…Paildramon"

"Monochromon, Tsunamimon. DNA digivolve to…..Crazillamon"

"Ankylomon, Angemon. DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon"

"I hope for once you're actually right about this Davis." T.K. said.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Justice Beam**." Both Paildramon and Shakkoumon tried firing their attacks and it seemed the birds got scared.

"Wait did you see that." Crazillamon said. "Aquailamon launch an attack. I have an idea."

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Crazy Sword**." Crazillamon launched his attack right in front of the blast rings that created a flash that pushed the seagulls back.

"It seems they don't like the light." T.K. said.

"We better follow them. They could lead us to Dragomon's lair." Ken said and they did their best to follow the birds.

…..

Dragomon's Lair

"Master those children are on their way here." Scubamon said.

"I thought so." Dragomon said.

"What are we going to do?" Scubamon said.

"Don't worry they are falling right into my hands." Dragomon said. The digidestine follow the birds to a castle far from their position.

"I don't remember seeing that castle last time." T.K. said.

"That has to be it." Davis said.

"Wait something's not right. It's just way to easy." Ross said.

"He's right. Coming all this way and those birds or any other slime ball creature that lives here didn't come and put up a fight. It has to be a trap." T.K. said.

"Who cares let's just get the power of the crest of light back. Who knows how much time Kari has left. Besides there's no one around right now so it should be easy to get in, get it back, and get out." Davis said then all of a sudden the seagull creatures and an army of Scubamon emerged from the sand and water surrounding them.

"It looks like we do have company." Paildramon said.

"You just had to say something." Yolei said.

"Well that's usually where my problems begin." Davis said.


	4. Against The Ocean

"I'm getting worried." Sora said as the older digidestine with Gennai stayed behind to watch over Kari.

"Me too what if they don't make it back in time." Mimi said.

"What if they just don't make it back." Joe said.

"Don't say that guys." Tai said.

"But Tai just look Kari keeps losing color literally." Izzy said with Kari becoming more black and white.

"Tai's right. They'll make it. If I know Davis he's going to keep that promise he made." Matt said.

"Let us hope for Kari's sake you're right." Gennai said.

…

The Dark Ocean

The digidestine were surrounded by an army of Scubamon and the seagull creatures.

"We're completely surrounded." Cody said.

"I know there are slime balls everywhere." Ross said.

"What do we do?" Yolei said.

"We fight what else." Davis said.

"We are so glad you came back Ken or do you want us to call you the digimon emperor." Scubamon said.

"That's not who I am anymore." Ken said.

"Our Dark Master would love to see you again. You're coming with us." Scubamon said as it reached out for him.

"I don't think so." Paildramon said and struck his stinger through him. "These guys aren't all that tough."

"Then let's show them some good old fashion fighting." Crazillamon said and started slashing their way. The Scubamon tried to fight, but they were too weak.

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

"**Desperado Blaster**." They all attacked and were able to take down the Scubamon.

"They may not be tough, but there sure are a lot of them." Aquailamon said.

"Let's not forget about those tweeties." Paildramon said as the seagull creatures attack.

"**Kachina Bomb**." Shakkoumon launched the clay disks that exploded in the sky taking down some of the birds. One seagull breathed down fire.

"Shakkoumon do something about the fire." T.K. said and Shakkoumon sucked in all the flames.

"This is just too easy. I'm not even trying all that much." Crazillamon said as he slashed down on the Scubamon.

"Anything else you got fish boys." Davis said.

"Davis don't encourage them when we are in their world." Yolei said.

"We are glad you ask human." Scubamon said and they all came together forming a blob.

"I don't like the looks of this." Cody said. Then the blob started to form into a giant Scubamon that was about 20 feet tall.

"Me and my big mouth." Davis said.

"Usually this would be your last chance to turn and run humans, but we have orders to destroy you so this is where you fall." The giant Scubamon said.

"Wait a minute." Ken said.

"What is it?" Yolei said.

"Dragomon must have knew we would be coming. He knew we would come for the crest of light's power and he set this whole thing to destroy us." Ken said.

"So this whole time we walked right into a trap." T.K. said.

"I guess that works both ways since we walked in here." Ross said.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't leaving until we get that power back and save Kari's life." Davis said.

"Then prepare to die." Scubamon said.

"Not while we are around." Paildramon said.

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Blast Rings**."

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Crazy Sword**." All four of them launched their attacks.

"Not bad, but first let me get a power up." Scubamon said as he grabbed the last of the seagull creatures and they were turned into water and absorbed them and got bigger.

"No way he got bigger." Yolei said.

"I don't care that's not going to stop us." Davis said.

"Then how about this. Surfs up." Scubamon said and launched a wave of dark water that pushed them all back.

"I don't even know how to surf." T.K. said.

"**Grand Horn**." Aquailamon said, but he was push back.

"Aquailamon stay back he's too big." Yolei said.

"Let's see how he likes some of this." Paildramon said as he fired his blasters, but they didn't even slow him down.

"Hey that actually tickles." Scubamon said.

"Okay any one got any better ideas?" Paildramon said.

"I hope you like sushi." Crazillamon said as he tried to slash him, but his swords just bounced right off. "Okay so much for that."

"I don't even like sushi." Scubamon said as he swatted him away.

"Shakkoumon I hope you have an idea." Cody said.

"I'll take care of him." Shakkoumon said as he tried to push him down, but Scubamon was stronger and was able to push back. He shot out bursts of water out of his chest that pushed him back.

"Not even Shakkoumon could take him down." Cody said.

"Well we better do something or we are going to be lunch to a fish." Yolei said.

"You might as well give up now. We have the light, we have the power, we shall rule all." Scubamon said.

"Never!" Davis said. "I made a promise and this is one I'm going to keep. Nothing is going to stop me from saving Kari, nothing."

"Davis!" T.K. said.

"Kari means more to me than you could ever imagine so do your worse. I'll just get back up because I'm going do whatever it takes to save her." Davis said. "Paildramon get back up."

"You got it Davis." Paildramon said as he was getting back up.

"Ken you ready for this." Davis said.

"Yeah. It's time someone put these creatures of the dark deep where they belong. I'm not going to let them haunt me anymore." Ken said. "Paildramon get ready."

"Paildramon mega digivolve to…..Imperialdramon"

"Imperialdramon mode change to….Fighter Mode"

"Wait are you sure we can't just talk about this." Scubamon said. "Is it too late for apologies?"

"It's far too late." Ken said.

"Imperialdramon finish this guy off will you." Davis said.

"**Positron Laser**." Imperialdramon fired his laser and had Scubamon hit the wall of the castle.

"Nice shot." Ross said.

"Way to go Imperialdramon." Crazillamon said.

"I'm still here." Scubamon said.

"I said finish him off." Davis said.

"I know, but we can use him to take us to Dragomon." Imperialdramon said.

"Don't bother I'm already here." They saw that Dragomon has came out.

"So that's Dragomon!" Ken said.

"He looks like a giant squid face." Ross said.

"Guys look on his forehead." T.K. said. They saw the crest of light on his forehead. "That's Kari's actual crest of light."

"Master I'm so sorry I didn't succeed." Scubamon said.

"No need I will take over, your services are no longer require." Dragomon said as he wrapped his tentacle around him and destroyed him.

"He destroyed one of his own." Ross said.

"And you children are next." Dragomon said.


	5. Miracle Of Miracles

"Get ready to meet your doom children." Dragomon said as he was facing the digidestine. "You were fools to come to this world to begin with."

"Cough up the crest of light and we'll go." Davis said.

"Foolish human you are in for a world of destruction." Dragomon said.

"Bring it fish face." Davis said.

"I do wish you learn to be quiet." Yolei said. All four of the digimon charged in at Dragomon, but with one move of one tentacle he pushed them all back.

"Oh man he didn't even flinch." Ross said.

"Just go to shows you how serious and powerful he is." Ken said.

"Now it's my turn." Dragomon said as he struck all four of them with his tentacles.

"Oh man he had them down in one shot." Cody said.

"Things are just getting started." Dragomon said. His tentacles now had dark spirals spinning around him and smacked the digimon again.

"He's far more powerful than all of our digimon." Ken said.

"Guys try attacking at once." Ross said.

"**Positron Laser**."

"**Crazy Sword**."

"**Justice Beam**."

"**Blast Rings**." They all launched their attacks, but Dragomon didn't even had one scratch.

"You must be kidding." Dragomon said.

"If only Gatomon could be here than I can be Silphymon." Aquailamon said.

"I don't think even that would make a difference." Yolei said.

"He's just even more powerful than our digimon." Cody said.

"That's not going to stop me." Davis said.

"Oh yeah than how about this." Dragomon said and launched a powerful dark force attack that had them all blown back.

"Is it me or is this like how we took on Malomyotismon." Davis said.

"This is no time for a trip down memory lane." Cody said.

"How are we going to stop him?" Ross said.

"We just need to keep trying." T.K. said.

"That's right." Imperialdramon said.

"We won't give up." Crazillamon said.

"Knock us down all you want." Shakkoumon said.

"We'll just get back up." Aquailamon said.

"Now let's see how you like this." Imperialdramon said as he gave him a powerful punch in the gut.

"**Positron Laser**." He fired his laser right inside and that pushed him back.

"I can keep going." Imperialdramon said.

"Really then let's see if you can get up after this." Dragomon said. He launched four tentacles at them and zapped them so powerful that they were out of energy and reverted to their in-training levels.

"Please tell me we have a plan B." Ross said.

"Try to stay alive any way we can." Yolei said.

"I like that plan." Ross said.

"You're digimon suffer and now it's your turn." Dragomon said as he launched another dark force attack that blew them all back. "With the powers of the crest of light I am invincible."

"Davis what do we do?" Demiveemon said.

"I don't even have the strength to digivolve." Poromon said.

"This is where it ends." Dragomon said.

"No way." Davis said. "I'm never going to quit. I'll find a way to bring you down even if I have to do it with my bare hands so I'm never giving up. You hear me NEVER!" Then a golden glow came and the digiegg of miracles appeared.

"It's the golden radiance." Ken said and Demiveemon became Veemon again.

"Hey I'm Veemon again." Veemon said.

"Then let's show him what a miracle can do." Davis said. "Golden Armor Energize."

"Veemon golden armor digivolve to….Magnamon"

"That glow it's so bright." Dragomon said irritated.

"Alright Magnamon is just what we need." Cody said.

"We have a chance now." T.K. said.

"Don't count on it." Dragomon said.

"Alright tuna breath bring it." Magnamon said as he flew in and pounded him across the face. "Yuck I didn't realize how slimy he is." Dragomon whacked him with his tentacle.

"Stay focus." Ken said.

"Don't forget we're in his world. He still has the advantage." Cody said.

"**Magna Blast**." Magnamon blasted Dragomon and his wounds sting.

"Do you want anymore?" Magnamon said.

"Oh we're just getting started." Dragomon said. He used the dark powers on his tentacles, but Magnamon was too fast for him.

"**Magna Punch**." Magnamon gave him an even more powerful punch across the face.

"His dark power is nothing to Magnamon." Yolei said.

"Magnamon's light is too powerful for Dragomon." T.K. said.

"I can do this all day." Magnamon said.

"Then let's see if you can after this. I don't just have dark powers, I have light powers." Dragomon said. He used the crest on his forehead and fired a powerful beam that brought Magnamon down.

"I don't believe it, not even Magnamon could stop him." Ross said.

"He's too strong." Yolei said.

"Come on don't start doubting yourself." Davis said. "I refuse to let him use the powers of light for evil. There just has to be a way I just know it." Then both the crest of light and the crest of miracle emitting from Davis's chest began to glow.

…

The Real World

In the real world Gatomon began to sense something.

"Gatomon what is it?" Agumon said.

"I'm not sure. I sense something." Gatomon said. Then a pink light came around her and she disappeared.

…..

The Dark Ocean

A pillar of pink light appeared and Gatomon was in it.

"Gatomon?" Tokomon said.

"Where did she come from?" Ross said.

"Something's happening." Magnamon said.

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…..Magnadramon"

"Whoa Magnadramon warped digivolved." Davis said.

"Who is that?" Ross said.

"That's Magnadramon and she's one powerful dragon." Ken said.

"Magnadramon how did you get here?" Yolei said.

"I sensed the powers of light and it allowed me to digivolve into my mega level." Magnadramon said. "Now it's time to finish this."

"**Dragon Fire**." Bolts came down from the sky and zapped Dragomon.

"I am still all powerful." Dragomon said.

"As long as he has the crest of light we can't even hurt him." Cody said.

"Then let's get rid of it." Davis said. "Magnadramon give me a ride." He hopped right on her back.

"I hope you have a plan." Magnadramon said.

"Just get me in close." Davis said and Magnadramon flew in.

"I'll keep you covered." Magnamon said.

"**Magna Explosion**." Magnamon created a powerful light that hurt Dragomon. Then Davis jumped and pounded Dragomon in the head.

"FOOLS!" Dragomon said and created more dark energy.

"Don't tell me that was your big plan." Yolei said.

"I shall destroy you." Dragomon said.

"I don't think you can without this." Davis said showing he had the crest of light that surprised everyone.

"What NO!" Dragomon said as light started emitting out of his head.

"Let's get out of here." Magnadramon said as she created a portal and they all got out.

…

The Real World

"We got it." Davis said as they all returned and Davis placed the crest on Kari that was completely black and white, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're too late." Gennai said.

"Too late." Davis said.

"This can't be." T.K. said. Davis lifted her in his arms.

"Please don't leave." Davis said and kissed her. While he wasn't looking, but the others were, a light went down through Kari's body and brought color back. Kari opened her eyes and saw Davis kissing her and when they separated he saw she was alive.

"Kari you're alright." Tai said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how." Kari said.

"The combine powers of the crest of miracle and light did this. Not to mention Davis's feelings for Kari." Gennai said.

"Davis's what?" Kari said with Davis blushing. Davis then remembered what Ross told him.

…..

Flashback

"Why don't you just go and tell her that you like her." Ross said.

"I don't even know how." Davis said.

"Dude you hold the digi-egg of courage. Just go up to her, hold her hands, look her in the eyes and just tell her." Ross said.

End Of Flashback

…..

"Guys I think we should give them a little privacy." Sora said and they stepped outside.

"Davis what did they mean?" Kari said.

"Kari I think it's time I told you something." Davis said, took her hands, and look her in the eyes. "I really like you Kari, I'm in love with you." Kari just couldn't believe what she heard.

"Davis I want to show you something." Kari said and showed her diary. "Each page in hear is about me wanting to be with you and look here." Inside the cover was a picture of them.

"You really felt this way?" Davis said.

"I do and I actually felt magic when you kissed me." Kari said.

"Maybe you want some more." Davis said.

"Maybe I do." Kari said and they kissed again and there was magic.


End file.
